


Dreams of A Monster

by Anonymous



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Rape, fucked-up elements, i mean joels super fucked up lol, idk what to tag this really, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'Joel could feel something festering somewhere deep under his scarred layers of flesh. Something dark & twisted that begged him to ravage her, to corrupt her innocence.'
Relationships: Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	Dreams of A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> ***DISCLAIMER  
> this fictional piece of work is centered around the graphic, explicit rape of a minor.  
> DO NOT READ IF THIS SHOULD BE TRIGGERING FOR YOU. stay safe.*** 
> 
> well. i wrote this back around 2015 and found it in the deep, dark depths of my drive. i found it at 2 am today, and it was a fucking monster of words, so i thought, fuck it. why not post it? so. i fixed it up and made some edits, & now that i do not give a fuck (sleep deprivation-induced delirium maybe ????), i'm posting it for the public, anonymously (if the feature doesn't fuck up, since i haven't posted here in a while). there may be some errors, i probably won't fix them. for those of you brave (or sick) enough to keep reading, please READ THE DISCLAIMER AGAIN AND KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ.

Since arriving in Jackson, Joel felt something festering somewhere deep under his scarred layers of flesh. Something dark & twisted that begged him to ravage her, to corrupt her innocence. He didn’t understand why, or how these feelings came into play. Nobody had ever made him react this way, and he couldn’t begin to understand why. Maybe it was because her almost-womanly, yet childish body called out to him like a siren, or maybe it was because he was a sick, sick monster.

He had vivid fantasies of his rough hands wrapped around her slim neck, her shining auburn hair clenched tight in his white-knuckled fist, while she breathlessly moaned prayers in the form of his name. Sometimes, these figments of imagination were so intricate, he could almost hear the cacophony of grunts, gasps and slaps of skin meeting together, as if they were real. The fact that she would never look at him like how he did frustrated him to no end. In the end, he took matters into his own hands (quite literally) and thought about her milky skin & green eyes every time he wrapped a callused hand around his throbbing dick.

‘Why don’t you just take her? You could just pin her down… It’d be so easy… muffle her screams with her own panties...’’

‘What’s wrong with you?! Sick fucker. Christ, do you not have any decency left? Has 20 years fucked you up that bad, you idiot?’

Often, the sinister being in his chest and his sensible mind would argue like old-time politicians in his head. The noise got so deafening, he grew visibly agitated, his jaw would clench, and he squeezed his fist in the other hand, his hands turning a ghostly white. 

‘You wish that were her neck you were squeezing, don’t you? You want to destroy her as she begs for more, or for mercy. Why don’t you do it? She wouldn’t fight back. She trusts you…’

“Joel?” Suddenly, her curious voice pierces the air, making the voice silent for a moment. She’s standing in the doorway of his darkened bedroom, the only light coming from a dying oil lantern somewhere in the room. Regular, sustaining meals have made her body fill out, her breasts becoming slightly bigger, and her hips rounder. Delicious. He swallowed the lump in his throat & growled at her. He must have looked like a rabid dog, by the way he fixed a glance toward her with his head bowed down.

“You okay there, old man? I haven’t seen you all day.’ She fiddled with her hands, then made her way across the room. “Are you sick? You’re looking real pale.” The concern in her soft voice was almost funny, but nothing can break him from the dark spell he was under.

‘TAKE HER…’

The virus under his layers of muscle had reached its lethal peak. Joel felt as if he was about to explode in a gory explosion of blood and brains. It had developed into something he wouldn’t be able to control any longer. He needed Ellie to cure him. He didn’t care anymore, for he was not in control of himself.

“Joel? Dude, you’re kinda scaring me here,” she whispered, in response to his labored breathing. 

I can’t control myself. I can’t control myself. I want her. I need her. Can’tcontrolCan’tcontrolNeedherCan’tcontrol. Needneedneedneedneedneed.

The dregs of humanity begged for him to warn her, tell her to get the fuck away now.

‘Ellie. Please. Please, girl. ‘M begging you. Just g-’, he started to mutter.

‘Joel?’

She had stepped so close, that when he raised his eyes, the apex of her thighs was at eye level. The summer shorts she was clothed in made his eyes roam her curves, and he salivated. The hunger was amplified, and his sinful, metaphorical stomach growled and rumbled stronger. Her lithe hand reached for his shoulder, which made his chest rise and fall quicker. When she set it on his broad shoulder, it made the monster deep within all but roar.

TAKE HER TAKE HER TAKE HER. NOW. NOW. NOW!

‘Hey. Please look up.’ Her tone was flat, serious. He didn’t deserve her sympathy, doesn’t deserve Ellie; not now, not ever.

His large arms were wrapped around himself, and he was almost rocking back and forth. Harsh, rushed breaths forced themselves through his clenched teeth, and made him sound like he was in physical pain. In this position, he must’ve looked like a scared, primal animal. When he was in this state, any outsider would’ve run the other way; but not Ellie. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her. Right?

When he reached up and grabbed her bony wrist in a strangling grip, it drew a shocked gasp from her parted lips. Slowly, scarily slowly, he glared up at her, but the poison was not directed towards her. The vitriol was for himself, the way he could not control himself. The words he was searching for were clumped together in his head, and it took a moment for him to unscramble them and figure out what he needed to say.

‘Ellie,’ He began hoarsely. He sounded like a dying man, and it makes them both jump a little. ‘I- I need you.’ 

This piqued her curiosity. ‘Need me? Need me to what, Joel?’

The vice-grip around her wrist had started to hurt, and they both knew it was going to be sore & bruised the next day. It was almost as if he was a predatory snake, wrapped around his prey, squeezing tighter and tighter. Joel could feel her starting to struggle, could feel the muscles there tense up and wiggle, testing their bounds. While she shook her wrist around, and the first tendrils of fear crawled up her spine, Joel saw an opportunity. With her slim thighs in the vicinity of his face, he straightened his back and used his hand to start stroking up her thigh. This seemed to quiet the residential demon inside his head. This move made him bolder than he was a few seconds ago. She was his.

‘Well, Ellie. I. Need. You.’

The grip around her wrist turned to a squeeze that cut off her bloodstream. He could feel her pulse flutter like a trapped butterfly. Each word was firmly punctuated with his fingers dancing up to the top of her thin, cotton shorts, and his thick fingers were hooked into her waistband. His touch branded the soft skin of her hips, and shifted her panic into overdrive.

‘Joel! What the fuck?! You’re fucking hurting me! Let go! FUCK!’

Ellie now shook like a tree in a hurricane, while she tried to free herself. She stumbled, and met the dark hardwood with a smack! that made her whimper. When she could see straight, Joel was on top of her, his knee conveniently placed in between her bare thighs, which were now hopelessly kicking & flailing, trying to get away. Her wrist, the one that isn't painfully pinned onto the floor, tries to desperately scratch and bat at his face. He remedies this by grabbing it and pinning it with the same one that holds the other captive.

Fear twisted and contorted her face. Her vibrant emerald eyes were shiny with tears, and her smooth, pink lips quiver. Her protector was now actively trying to harm her.

After Ellie had been scared into submission, he snaked his other hand down to her waist, where her tank top had ridden up, revealing more of her dreamy skin. Like opening the door to heaven, he slid the black camisole up to under her chin, which revealed her teenage breasts. Being so openly exposed to him, Ellie bucked her hips, trying to get her attacker off of her. Her mind was scrambled, the hands of her guardian were violating her, and all she wanted to do was hide in her own flesh.

Meanwhile, her dusty pink nipples began to form into pebbled peaks as they were exposed to cool air. Joel was quickly becoming rock-hard at the sight of her breasts that jiggled exquisitely as she tried to escape. No other sexual encounter had made him as aroused as this.

‘Get the fuck off! Joel! Stop! Please!’

Her cries went unheard as pleasure throbbed through his entire being. Said man firmly ground his hips into hers, making her next plea be cut off by shock. The gyration of his hips drew out whimpers that egged his arousal on. By now, she had stopped squirming, rapidly being forced into submission while her body started to shut down from the fear.

Roughly sucking on her nipples like a starved vampire, he edged his hand closer to her bottoms. Without her consent, he started to pull the damned shorts off his young body, along with her blue panties, which he shoved into her quivering mouth. Tears had started to leak out of her eyes, which normally, he would’ve been asking her what was wrong. However, none of this was remotely close to normal.

Peering down, he could see coarse, auburn hair that adorned her pussy. It begged him to touch it, so he licked the fingers of his free hand and rubbed at her slightly damp cunt. Slipping a finger inside caused her to ear-piercingly wail, but her cries were mostly muffled by her makeshift gag. Snot dripped out of her red nose, but her breasts enticingly shook while her chest heaved and quaked. A thick finger drove into his untouched canal while bile shot up into her mouth. 

The time had come. Done playing with her pussy, Ellie was adequately wet for him. It was time for Joel to take what was his.

Slipping out of his grey boxers, he guided his diamond-hard cock out to the freezing air. He had been waiting for this moment since their journey began. Looking at her face, her eyes had glazed over from the shock. For the first time since he’d pinned her, he became angry, as he needed her to be present. He wanted to fuck Ellie, not her shell. To put some fire in her, he delivered a stinging slap to her face.

‘Would’ya fucking look at me?! Look at me while I fuck you!’

His voice had morphed into a growl that reverbed into both of their bones. It scared them both equally, but Joel bounced back faster. She was bawling even more earnestly now, her sobs wracking her entire being. At least she was present now. It was obvious that she didn’t want this, but his intense hunger overpowered that. Ellie was saying something, but he didn’t care. He had come so unbelievably close, he had to finish it.

The first few centimeters of his girthy cock stretched her virginal hole painfully, which caused Ellie to howl through her gag. Pain radiated through her. It felt like a fire had started to bite at her sensitive skin at the entrance of her pussy as she was stretched further than she had ever been. Even more acidic stomach matter tried to escape through her mouth, but her lips were blocked by her own panties. The sensation was so new, so profound, Joel had closed his eyes to indulge in the pleasure, which cost her pain. She was so tight, it caused him to moan. He pushed with even more force, delighting in every millimeter of his meaty cock that her pussy clenched around. He briefly wondered what it would feel like when she climaxed, since she already was so snug, it bordered pain.

When he bottomed out, he could feel the soft flesh of her cervix pushing back on the tip of his cock. The soft, pink muscles of her cunt gripped his cock like a vacuum. Pushing his hips back and forth, he reveled in the feeling that he had been waiting an eternity for. She was tight, wet, and just felt like heaven around his throbbing dick, even though she may be going through hell. He clamped down on his bottom lip, to swallow his sounds of pure pleasure while he ruined her, and stole her virginity away like the perverted thief he was.

Ellie’s instinctual biological responses soon kicked in, and her cunt slickened while he increased his pace. Her gaze was empty while she stared past him, but instantly widened into saucers when he pressed onto her soaked clit. The heat from his cock pivoting in and out of her tight hole was the most ethereal, pleasurable thing that he felt. He was going to make her enjoy the destruction of her own being.

The sound of his plump balls slapping against her was so rapid & abrupt, it almost matched her accelerated heartbeat. His fingers quickened against her pulsating clit as he reached his orgasm. He was going to make her cum, no matter what. Joel’s grunts were now unapologetically escaping his lips. The cacophony of Ellie’s pained and struggling grunts & gasps, his animalistic grunts, and the sound of wet skin meeting harshly sounded like the backing track to a fantasy crafted in his mind. 

A hand covered in calluses and scars travelled up to her shaking breast. Joel squeezed and rolled it in his hands as the tension in his genitals began to increase, along with his speed. Ellie’s battered and impossibly tight cunt began to strangle him, as she started to cry harder since the beginning of their encounter. Amidst her cries, her suppressed breath started to hitch more often, telling Joel that her climax was near. He rubbed her wet bundle of nerves faster, and the hands around her wrists tightened. The display of dangerous dominance made him swell inside of her, stretching her snug pussy even further.

‘Hnngh.. You’re feelin’ so good ‘round my cock, huh? Does it feel good, baby?’

Joel didn’t expect a response from her, but she managed to get a pained and breathless, yet suppressed ‘fuck you’ through her moist gag. Her rebellion was not surprising, but it earned her a slap on each of her cheeks, which made her gasp sharply and buck her hips upwards. To this, Joel snarled and sped up. He placed the forearm of his other hand to her throat, which ignited her previous struggling. Framed by her trapped arms, her head swung from side to side, thrashing about wildly. Her red hair flew around too, which almost looked like flames in the dying light.

Joel didn’t apply enough pressure to kill or incapacitate her, but he added enough to scare her back into submission. Ellie’s pussy began to make louder sounds as he plowed into a breakneck speed. Both of their bodies were moved feet from their original spot, thanks to Joel’s crazed thrusting into her. Her pussy was being mauled by his thick cock, and his fingers edged her closer & closer to her unwanted climax.

Ellie’s muffled moans transformed into one extended shriek as her orgasm rips through her, and Joel does not slow. If anything, his thrusts sped up and he pivoted into her, as her cunt strangled his heated flesh. The smooth muscles around his girthy cock went rigid and milked his cock. Ellie’s back arched up at an awkward angle, and her wide hips bucked unnaturally. Joel grunted as his momentum sped up, so fast that it pained her and shot uncomfortable cramping feelings up her perfect flesh. For the unknownth time since he started, she threw up.

Moments later, Joel painted her vaginal canal white. His eyes closed as he jizzed in her, the risk of pregnancy damned. Bushy black eyebrows arched, showcasing his otherworldly pleasure. He sheathed himself as deep as he could go and cherished the sensations. In the next moment, he was sagged atop her tiny body, both of their chests heaving against each other, and he finally loosened the captive grip on her bruised wrists. When Joel’s softening dick exited her, a rush of semen and blood flooded out of her abused pussy.

Ellie’s cheeks were already covered in a multitude of shades of red and purple, from where he’d abused her. Her eyes, once a bright, leafy green, once full of life and cheer, were empty. They looked similar to those of a porcelain doll, so realistic, yet devoid of any life. Through his post- orgasmic haze, he pulled the soaked, blue panties out of her mouth. They’ve absorbed her vomit and spit. Using the hem of his shirt, he wiped away the thick snot & mucus bordering her nasal cavities. Finally, he swiped away the tears from her puffed eyes.

He lifted himself off her ruined & bruised body, and when he blinked, she was standing up straight, soldier-like. When he looked into Ellie’s eyes, they were pitch-black, the whites of them gone and missing any previous traces of life. Her skin was a deathly pale pallor, but the red of her mouth sharply contrasted with the ghostliness of it. When she grinned a cheshire, inhuman grin, her teeth had transformed into sharp, enamel knives.

‘El-’

As soon as he opened his quivering mouth to call out to her in alarm, she widened hers to reveal a pit as dark and empty as her eyes. When the lantern flicked out, her white fangs gleamed in the dark and she swallowed him whole, his screams muffled by the never-ending darkness. His world exploded with a blurred plethora of pain and his pleas, and he faintly heard her roaring, demonic laughter before everything stopped.

Joel wakes with a start. His chest heaves and gasps for air that surrounds him, but he feels like he can’t get any to migrate into his lungs. All his pores seemed to have poured out an inhuman amount of sweat. The sickly, uncomfortable feeling of his hair pasted to his forehead and the dank feeling of his shirt being stuck to his back with sweat start to announce their presence as he slightly calms down. Morning light peaks in from the valley between the curtains. Joel’s eyes scan the bedroom for any threats in his panicked state, but there is none. His bed is empty, and there doesn’t seem to be any sign of life except from his laboured breath. No voices ring out to him in his head, like his dream.

‘Wha’ the fuck?’ Joel’s head seems to have gained a ton, as it flops down. He’s still panting like he had run from a horde of Infected.

Air has gratefully returned to his lungs when he groggily stalks over to his en-suite, and splashes himself with cold water. Underneath his sweats, he’s thankfully flaccid. However, he can’t look at himself in the mirror, out of disgust and shame. The opening and subsequent slamming of his back door make his head whip to the side, much like the impact of a slap across the face.

‘Joe-e-el!’ Ellie’s bubbly, sing-song soprano rings out to him like a lighthouse in a storm. ‘Tommy’n Maria are inviting us over for breakfast! Maria says they’ve got that bitter coffee shit you love!’

He can hear her skipping footsteps ascend his mahogany stairs, and the memory of the nightmare fades away like a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> well. hope you ???enjoyed??? that.
> 
> when i first found this, it had a darker ending, one where the dream basically repeats itself in real life, like a fucked-up premonition, so i fixed it with a 'happier' ending, where no one gets hurt, but joel honestly may be experiencing some kind of attraction to ellie, since dreams are essentially a message from our dear, sweet subconsciousness's.
> 
> i'm keeping comments off. i know that this is going to reach some super fucked up people along with some super opinionated ones who will call me a colourful plethora of things. i have a pretty vast vocabulary of insults, so i don't really need some new ones. i haven't posted anything on this site in a while, and this comment moderation option seems like a lot of work, and i don't check this site much anymore anyways, so that's why i'm not gonna use that comment moderation feature. goodbye, i probably won't post anything else after this, so you guys who are hexing me can calm down and just know that this fic will be forgotten and buried under other fics in a few weeks. :P


End file.
